<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not too late by reylatek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051633">Not too late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek'>reylatek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drugs, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Relationship Discussions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Impact, Sami finds Jake in the parking lot and has a heart-to-heart talk with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not too late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set after IMPACT. (June 30, 2020)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Impact was over, and Jake was sitting on a bench in the parking lot, staring into the dark night. The big neon sign behind him and the street lights started to flicker, and before he knew it, Sami was standing next to him. "Fuck!" Jake winced and almost dropped the little bottle he held in his hands. "Can you stop with that teleportation shit? You almost gave me a heart attack."</p>
<p>"Maybe you wouldn't be so nervous if you weren't a fucking junkie," Sami said, pointing to the bottle.</p>
<p>"This is just CBD oil. I got it from RVD. It's healthy and helps me with my anxiety problems."</p>
<p>"I know RVD was your favorite wrestler growing up, but have you looked at him recently? I mean, like really? He looks the opposite of<em> healthy. </em>He looks like he's lost control over his life."</p>
<p>Jake huffed. "Bullshit."</p>
<p>"You know it's true. I don't want you to end up like that."</p>
<p>"It's none of your business anymore what I do with my life. You left oVe, and you broke up with me."</p>
<p>"And I regret it-" Sami gasped. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. He hadn't wanted to admit how lonely he had felt since he had abandoned Jake and Fulton.</p>
<p>"Really? You never even gave me an explanation. Do you have any idea what I've been through? Every single day I wonder if it was my fault. What did I do wrong? Was it because of that Mash-Up Tournament, where I tried to pin you? Did I tease you too much after I won the X-Division title? Was it because I lost so many matches? Was I just not good enough for you?" Tears started to fill Jake's eyes when he remembered everything that had happened.</p>
<p>Sami swallowed hard as he tried to hold back his own tears. "You've done nothing wrong. When I lost the World Championship at Hard To Kill, I felt like I'd let you down. I wanted to punish myself and chose isolation. I thought I didn't deserve your company anymore. I've never considered your feelings."</p>
<p>Jake looked away. "You're a liar. This all started much earlier when you became obsessed with Rich Swann and pushed me away for the first time. Then Fulton joined us, and you cared even less about me."</p>
<p>Sami's eyes widened. He had never realized how far they had already drifted apart before he had made the decision to leave oVe. "I'm sorry." He sat down next to Jake and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry I treated you like that," he sobbed and leaned his head against Jake's shoulder. "And I'm sorry I didn't show you how important you are to me." Jake's body was tensed up, and he didn't relax until Sami said, "I miss you. I've never stopped loving you." He moved away and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "If I promise that I'll never leave you again, will you give me another chance?"</p>
<p>Jake stared at him for what felt like an eternity. A tear rolled down his face as he smiled reservedly. "I miss you too. And I love you."</p>
<p>Sami smiled back and kissed Jake's cheek before he turned his gaze to the bottle in Jake's hands. "You don't need that shit. You're perfectly fine just the way you are. Who cares if you feel uncomfortable around people you don't know? Most people suck anyway. As long as we have each other, we have everything we need. I promise you, from now on I will always be there for you."</p>
<p>"What about Shamrock?"</p>
<p>"He's just my tag team partner for now. He's not my friend, and I don't trust him. You're the only person I trust, and you're the only one who understands me. You're my soulmate."</p>
<p>Jake grinned. "You've never said something that corny before."</p>
<p>It made Sami chuckle. "Hey, I'm trying to be a better partner for you."</p>
<p>Jake gave him a kiss on the lips, then stood up and threw the bottle into a trash can. "You're the best partner I've ever had, in the ring and in life."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>